ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Gravity Falls: The Longest Summer/Credits
Directed by Joe Pitt Aaron Springer Produced by Alan Zaslove Win Wenders Executive Producer Alex Hirsch Supervising Producer Rob Renzetti Edited by Darren T. Holmes Ivan Bilancio Story by Alex Hirsch Joe Pitt Aaron Springer Bob Schooley Mark McCorkle Joe Ansolabehere Tad Stones Don Rosa Jymn Magon Greg Weisman Tom Warburton Screepnlay by Matt Chapman Jeff Rowe Josh Weinstein Tim McKeon Michael Rianda Zach Paez Mark Rizzo Shion Takeuchi Aury Wallnigton Nancy Cohen M.A. Larson Tommy Reahard David Slack Michael Reaves Irene Mecchi Brynne Chandler Reaves Cary Bates Tab Murphy Bob Tzudiker Noni White Eric Luke Ford Riley Rachel Lipman Joseph Purdy Lane Raichert David Reynolds Jonathan Roberts Linda Woolverton Jonathan Greenberg Songs and themes from the original series by Brad Breeck Original Score by Hans Zimmer Art Director Ian Worrel Production Designers Joe Pitt Phil Rynda Associate Producer Suzanna Olson Sound Designer Tom Myers Sequence Directors John Aoshima Rob Renzetti Stephen Sandoval Matt Braly Zac Moncrief Suni Hall Cast Mabel Pines - Kristen Schaal Dipper Pines - Jason Ritter Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez, and Bill Cipher - Alex Hirsch Wendy Corduroy - Linda Cardellina Robbie - T.J. Miller Additional Voices Matt Chapman Grey Griffin Fred Tatasciore Eric Bauza Corey Butron Tara Strong Jeff Bennett April Winchell Carter Hastings Chris Parnell Horatio Sanz Sam Marin McKenna Grace Kimberly Brooks Mikey Kelley James Adomian Ariel Hirsch Nicole Mitchell Casting by Sara Jane Sherman Voice direction Ginny McSwain Additional Story Material by Ben Marsaud Storyboard supervisor David Pimentel Storyboard artists Dana Terrace Alfonso Ramirez Ramos Matt Braly Erik Fountain Sabrina Cotugno Vaughn Tada Niki Yang Emmy Cicierega Luke Weber Chris Sonnenburg Ben Holm Neil Graf Tyler Chen Sang Eun Song John Aoshima Stephen Sandoval Luke Brookshier Patrick Harpin Stephen Heneveld Joe Pitt Miguel Puga Gary Trousdale Roger Allers Mark Koestier Toby Shelton John Pomeroy Steven Grodon Larry Leker Zac Moncrief Ennio Torresan Rejean Bourdages Jordan Reichek Clay Morrow Duncan Marjoribanks Greg Miller Tom Sito Erik Wiese Sherm Cohen Daan Jiipes Luke Pearson Floro Dery Stephanie Gladden Character design Joe Pitt C. Raggio IV Stephanie Ramirez Ali Danesh Robertryan Cory Chris Houghton Ian Abando Bryan Arnett Kristen L. Campbell Alex Kirwan Andre Medina Alfonso Ramirez Ramos Sabrina Cotugno Ali Jafari Matt Braly Dan Haskett Mike Gabriel Jean Gillmore Ruben Aquino Michel Gagne Sergio Pablos Bruce W. Smith Peter de Sève Character model clean-up Robert Lacko Anthony Srecko Vukojevich Erik Elizarrez Prop design Andy Gonsalves Sarah Craig Tara Whittaker Anthony Srecko Vukojevich Danielle Simonsen Color models Cynthia McIntosh Amanda Rynda Danielle Simonsen Chris Hacker Background Matthias Bauer Jeffrey Thompson Paul Tuo Tsui Steve Lowtwait Animation layout and character posing Dipper: Glen Keane Mabel: Mark Henn Grunkle Stan: John Pomeroy Soos: Alex Kupershmidt Wendy: David Pruiksma Grenda: Anthony de Rosa Candy: Michael Surrey Pacifica: Ruben Aquino Robbie: Randy Haycock Thompson: David Brewster Tambry and Lazy Susan: Nik Ranieri Nate, Lee and Manly Dan: Ellen Woodbury Grunkle Ford and Preston: T. Daniel Hofstedt Lil' Gideon: Andreas Deja Bill Cipher and Shandra Jimenez: Duncan Marjoribanks Old McGucket and Tyler: Russ Edmonds Blubs and Durland: James Baxter Tyrone: Eric Goldberg Quentin Trembley and Bud Gleeful: Tony Bancroft Dippers #3 and #4: Tom Sito Toby Determined and Paper Jam Dipper: Ron Husband Time Baby, Blendin and Priscila: Tony Fucile Powers and Trigger: Ken Stuart Duncan Walt Disney Animation Studios - Burbank Production manager Liane Abel Dietz Creative producer Dave Bossert General technical director Brandon Bloch Special projects coordinator Cameron Ramsay Animation Michael Cedeno Doug Krohn Brooke Johnson Brad Kuha Joe Haidar David Stephan Barry Temple Michael Show Dan Boulos Phil Young Cynthia Overman Lennie Graves Larry White Tony Anselmo Additional animation Arland Barron Bob Bryan Brian Ferguson Clean-up head Brett Newton Clean-up Trevor Tamboline Lureline Kohler Noreen Beasley Diana Coco Wendie L. Fischer Laurey Foulkes Janet Bae Ken Kinoshita Miriam McDonnell Cheryl Polakow Drew Ramos David Recinos Mary-Jean Repchuk Kevin M. Smith Ron Westlund Effects supervisor Michel Gagne Effects animation Kent Culotta Henry Sato Jr. Eric Walls David Zaboski Rough Draft Feature Animation - Glendale, South Korea Producer Claudia Katz Executive in charge of production Nikki Vanzo Animation Caroline Cruikshank Jeff Johnson Silvia Pompei Hyunju Ahn Munsuk Choi Eunbong Jang Hyunjung Kim Mihee Kim Changho Lee Soojin Lee Mikyung Myung Hayan Choi Myunghee Do Seunghee Jang Kijin Kim Sukgyu Kim Jonghyuk Lee Yunjung Lee Jungwoo Park Keumja Ryu Assistant animation So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kown Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Effects animation Al Holter Mike Jones David Lee Cynthia Neil Knizek Dan Lund Rosanna Lyons Mark Myer Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Jeff Topping Philip Vigil José A. Garcia Villameriel Checking supervisor Mi Hwa An Checking William A. Bemiller Susan Burke Gina Evans Glenn Higa Esther H. Lee Jan Naylor Jung Kim-Wolf Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Retake director Yong Nam Park Retake assistant Mee Hwa Ahn Background painting supervisors Yongnam Pak Dongkum Won Heads of background painting Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Background painting Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Julia Kalantarova Bike Kinzle W. Ashby Manson Alexander Zabolotsky Eunjung Choi Kyunghee Kang Yongjung Kim Pilseung Shin Myunghee Hong Sungeun Kim Hyunkyung Lee Minhee Shim Hyunok Suk Digital background painting Eun Soo Ban Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Eunyoung Lee Miyoung Lee Digital production supervisor Seho Na Digital scan & x-sheet Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Jiyoung Jung Hyunju Lee Head of digital ink and paint Hyunah Kim Digital ink and paint Lisa Marie Leonardi-Knight Kangsook Baek Oksun Ji Jinhee Kim Seunghye Kim Jiwon Park Sunmee Ryu Eunok Hong Byungsup Kim Jinsook Kim Okhee Kwon Junghwa Park Kyungah Shin Soojung Sung Director of computer graphics Scott Vanzo CGI artist Don W. Kim CGI animation Chris Stover Stuart Alan Kevin Carney Don Kim Jon Kim Krummel II Hock Lian Law Mike Montague Mark Orme Benjamin Sakai Eric Whited Charlie Winter Heads of digital compositing Gina Bradley Hyunwook Cho Heejung Jeong Digital compositing Torien Blackwolf Ross Blocher Dennis Bonnell Deidre Creed Darrin Drew George "Bingo" Ferguson Brendan Harris Louie C. Jhocson Miae Kim Dan C. Larsen Beth S. Morris Rick Moser Helen O'Flynn Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Dave Scarpitti Edwin S. Shortess Colin Sittig Doug Tiano Kyuhwan Ahn Hyun Min Jin Yun Sungmin Yun Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final compositing and checking supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Head of digital system & edit Haejin Park Digital asset managers Dennis M. Johnson Abishake Pathak Digital system and editors Anne Harting Ann Hoyt Jeffrey Perlmutter Yunsuk Lee Yeonsuk Ryu Head of production operation Beangcheal Yea Head of production finance Sangwoo Cha Production accountants Kihyun Lee Hwakyung Shim Jaehyun Shin South Korea production support Sangam Lee Mikyung Song Jinmyung Noh Taesik Shin Los Angeles production coordinators Dennis Adams Dave Kim Digital eMation, Inc. - South Korea Animation Namgil Cho Jae-Bum Lee Chanki Yoon Clean-up Jin-Hee Choi Myung Ho Kim Inbetween Eun Hwa Jung Mi-Sang Lee Yoon-Jin Sung Background director Soon-Yi Heo Checking Yong Ahn Jong-Gook Lee Jin Mi Park Compositing Zhang-Ho Park Yearim Productions Co. Ltd. - South Korea Animation Sang Kyung Han Yonhee Kang Kisoo Kwon Dae Kwon Lee Yonugsun Lee Sunghee Lim Kyungwook Min Mikyung Myung Youngsan Park Jin-Hee Park Assistant animation Soonae Kim Boshin Lee Mihyun Lim Boyoung Shin Jeain Yoo Layout Kitak Cha Seung-Yong Um Background Taesoo Kim Checking Seungjoo Park Milimetros Dibujos Animados - Spain Head of production Elena Gomez Production supervisor Lucía Gomez Animation Matías Marcos Ton Granell Ruben Fernández Gonzalo Xibixell Kimo Osuna Miguel Canosa Ana Carmona Fran Alcaraz Ramón G. López Egea Thierry Torres Juan Antonio Serrano Salvador de Haro Checking Rubén Fernández Maite López Espí Roser Valero Pencil test Eva Onis Miguel Martín Ink and paint supervisor Ana Alvarez Technical supervisor Maite Ramírez Scanning Ismael Capellán Eva Onis Digital ink and paint Susana Díez Virginia Verdiel Ana de Pablo Antonio Navarro Juan Jesús de la Vega Digital compositing Ana Alvarez Maite Ramírez Ismael Capellán Ana de Pablo Eva Onis Pablo Sánchez José Montón CGI animation and visual effects Federico Pérez Carlos Lirón Snipple Animation - Philippines Heads of studio Rahul Ramola Jitin Goyal Clean-up supervisor Naveen Kumar M. Clean-up Alan Coniconde Checking Ric Galit Joselito Babula Compositing Jaimee Trinidad Vinggoy de Santos Production supervisors Debyendu Mohanty Jonathan Tinsay Production coordinators Flora Almario Audrey Mae Domasian Yowza Animation, Inc. - Canada Head of production Claude Chiasson Animation supervisor Roger Chiasson Production manager Pierre Chiasson Animation Steve Baker Larry Cariou Jean-Sebastien Duclos Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Deanna Marsigliese Mike McDougall Shannon Penner Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Nadine Wagner Samantha Youssef Clean-up Sandy Bennett Christina Butterfield Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Mi-Young Lee Beverly Lehman Jenny Rutz Hyung-Im Son Kenny Yang Wang Film Productions - Taiwan Head of production James Wang Animation supervisor Bunis Yang Production managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Animation May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Chun Mao Jiang Hsiang Huang Michael Huang Orma Huang Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Li Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Clean-up Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Frank Her Lili Lee Seven Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang July Films - Los Angeles Heads of production Joyce Miller Gavin Kim Animation supervisor Mike Nguyen Animation lead Frans Vischer Production manager Todd Popp Assistant production manager Natalie Kim Animation Jim Baker David B. Boudreau Joseph Chang Crystal Chesney Jesse M. Cosio William Cuna Tom Decker Rick Farmiloe Ralph Fernan Chris Hubbard Ernest Keen Eric Koenig Mark Koestier Mike Koizumi Gaston Marzio Johnny Painter Wendy Purdue Anna Saunders Andrew Shuhler Lisa Sleven Kristen Sych Derek Thompson Matt Williames Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Theresa Wiseman Steve Wong Ralph Zondag Clean-up Patricia Billings Nicola Courtney Marcia Dougherty Guy Duchet Lee Dunkman Debbie Forster Craig Hilditch Emily Jiuliano Myung Kang Claudia Keene Susan Lantz Diana Lebost Taik Lee Brian Mainolfi Mary Measures Laura Murillo Yoon Sook Nam Diana Coco Russell Daisy Lee Schofield Natasha Selfridge Mac Spada Phillip Sung Alex Topete Viorel Voronca Miri Yoon Checking/scanning Theodore Hemmaplardh Gina Evans Howard Nash L. Rightmer Mavis E. Shafer Karen Somerville Sunwoo Entertainment - South Korea Head of production Sine Hwan Lee Production manager Dae Won Cho Production coordinator Eun Young Kong Clean-up Chul Hee Han Won Gue Kang Jun Sik Lee Background Jae Hee Choi Won Hwa Kim Hae Sook Shim Scanning Soo Hyun Choi Ji Yun Paek Premise Entertainment - Orlando, Florida Head of production Dominic M. Carola Production manager Kimberly Cope Artistic coordinator Pam M. Darley Clean-up Monica M. McDonald Mi Yui Lee Brian M. Sommer James A. Harris Inbetween Jason Peltz Janelle Bell-Martin Theresa Quesada Peter Raymundo Lon Smart John J. Pierro Chad Thompson Jacqueline Shepherd Pierro Head of backgrounds David Wang Background David Murray Additional background Charles R. Vollmer Robert Stanton Head of effects Tony West Special effects Choc Castaneda Jr. Garret J. Ween Scanning/ink & paint Paul R. Steele Ink & paint Laura Lynn Mac Masters Pablo R. Alvarado Ty Schaphrath Assistant production manager Ron Betta Production accountant Joan MacKenzie Production coordinator Jason P. Hopkins Technology support Wade Love A.Film - Denmark Studio director Kristel Töldsepp Animation supervisor Meelis Arulepp Animation Luca Fattore Ulf Grenzer Eugenios Plakias Svetlana Bezdomnikova Aleksandrs Shehovcovs Ruslan Piterja Margo Busch Evelin Temmin Dmitri Molodkovets Clean-up supervisor Malle Mäenurm Clean-up Riina Kütt Katrin Inzinger Marc Arnull Aavi Levin Larissa Lauber Patric Walter Liis Roden Martin Weller Joah Jensen Birgit Maier Angela Takacs Ink and paint Timo Kammisto Ilja Makarenkov Mareli Rannap Ragnar Kivistik Neomis Animation - France Head of studio Bruno Gaumétou Creative directors Paul Brizzi Gaetan Brizzi Producer Etienne Longa Animation Antoine Antin Stéphane Sainte-Foi Background Hélène Godefroy Olivier Lancelot Patricia Millereau-Guilmard Joaquin Royo Morales Brigitte Reboux Patrice Suau SPA Animagic - Spain Production manager Sophie Lhéraud Production coordinator Maria Pagan Animation director Sergio Pablos Animation supervisors Fernando Moro Valentín Amador Borja Montoro Animation Miguel Alaminos Cristina Calles Sandro Cleuzo Valentín Doménech Manuel Galiana Pedro Daniel García Javier Ledesma Vittorio Pirajno Alberto Rodriguez José Sanchez Daniel Sullivan Carlos Zapater HGN Produções - Brazil Studio head Haroldo Guimarães Neto Production manager Beatriz Hotz von Sydow Clean-up supervisors Augusto Borges Bastos Robert Sprathoff Clean-up Ana Paula Indalêncio Benedito Antônio de Oliveira Silva Evanildo Pereira Fabiana Asai Romani Fábio Eiji Sirasuma Fabrício Pretti Genoviz Pagani Gloria Costa Gustavo Ardito Teixeira Israel Oliveira dos Santos Jefferson Barbosa Gomes Bastida João Guarche Leonardo Matsuda Márcio J. Lima Maurilio Augusto Paulo Ignez Paulo Fradinho Reinaldo Keintiro Yamada Robson Menezes dos Santos Rodrigo Estravini Rogério Ferraz da Silva Rosinaldo J. Lages Samuel Sathler Tathiana Schorr Vagner Farias Ink and paint supervisor Sheila Maki de Moraes e Miranda Digital ink and paint Alexandre Koyama Antônio C.S. Junior Antônio Linhares Carlos Eduardo Rosenfeld Gonçalves Caroline Fraga Penteado Chan Tong Yun Daniel de Oliveira Diana Youn Eric Honda Fernanda de Albuquerque Flávio Rafael Trambusti Gabriel de Azevedo Neves Gabriel Navarro Cintas Leonardo Reitano Luciana Vanucchi de Farias Luciano de Albuquerque Araújo Luiz Gustavo Ladislau Petronilho Marcos Farias Paula Magrini Urbinati Priscilla de B. Vertamatti Raquel G. de Oliveira Vivian Corral Production assistant Daniela Machado Acció - Spain Production coordinators Hilari Pujol Catherine Gramling Production secretary Mariana Perez Fortuny Clean-up and inbetween supervisors Joan Espinach José C. Jimenez Pablo Mendelbaum Clean-up Carlos Cardero David Coogan Kathrin Ehret Julian Villanua Escalona Marcela Giordano Esteve Puig Glanadell Toni Mengual Llobet Martin Moch Oscar Berlanga Monasterio Paco Sabaté Monter Laila Petersen Pablo Reche Silvia Ortega Ruiz Patrick Walter Inbetween Silvia Román Abollado Manel Barrero Bueno Roger Simô Carles Juanjo Caballero Cerbán Rosa Maria Jiménez Fernández Kristian Kristensen Alberto Martos López Miguel Angel Munuera Eduardo Quintana Piñeiro Alex López Ramón Juan Raúl Richard Oscar Trapote Paul Williams Pencil test Eva Fernández Pla Checking Maite López Espi Roser Valero Munich Animation - Germany Production manager Jürgen Richter Animation Helena Podlawska Felix Balbas Chris Derochie Sükru Balazünbül Niall Mooney Leon Gruizinga Franck Pimenta Nadja Sasse Eric Bouillette Ray Woods Silvia Hoefnagels Marcus Unger Till Dröscher Celine Kieman Niall O'Loughlin Jean Texier Clean-up Christian Faber Stefan Rüll Tommy Brennan Ronan Browne Mark Byrne Teresa Cunniffe Sarah Dick Martin Fagen Carol O'Mara Alan O'Regan Eileen Ridgway Gary Timpson Martin Matzeder Ann Kiernan Louis King Shane McCornack Andreas Gutman Anne Marie Mockler Fabrice Seta Emanuele D'Arrigo Hillary Gough Janet Grainger Aidan Heffernan Karin Röster Claire Bramwell-Pearson Audrey Walsh Estudio Moro - Spain Inbetween supervisor Fernando Moro Production assistant Rocío Casas Inbetween Gracia Artigas Juan A. Carrillo Arturo Hernandez Cesar Leal Ma. Pilar Oliva Tatiana Rivero Alberto Rodriguez Carlos Zapater Toon City Animation - Philippines Unit director Romy Garcia Technical director Donato Vytiaco Animation Delfin Abad Marco Aguilar Chris Anacin Jebbie Barrios Toons Benitez Ric Borja Edgar Bugas Tony Bugas Marlon Bulaon Sammy Canton Ronald Cayao Arnold Collao Reno Concepcion Arnold Coniconde Dennis Coniconde Conrado de Castro Cheeks Delos Reyes James Diores Oscar Dizon Roody Erenio Arthur Esguerra Jojo Espiritu Dynes Fabian Romie Fabian Allan Fernando Bien Flores Caz Francisco Donato Gallon Jogie Gan Harry Hallare Alex Iguban Boy Lacampuegna Elsie Lopez Alexander Lorena Edgar Lorenzo Albert Magnifico Mark Malonjao Salvador Marcos Tess Mendoza Mas Natividad Vladi Naval Joel Pangilinan Larry Pascaliwangan Rowen Pingkian Edmond Plantilla Manny Plantilla Roger Quilatan Ruel Ramos Allan Reyes Jerry Reyes Francis Santos Lito Tamayo David Temperante Agnes De Vera Joseph Villanueva Danny Wabe Richomond Zuno Inbetween supervisor Roland Dela Cruz Inbetween Adrian Valle Agnes de Vera Allan Fuentes Alstaire Sarthou Alvin Sarthou Angelina Legaspi Annie Cruz Ariel Constantino Armand Wong Asher Sassis Belinda Catimbang Danny Encabo Danny Wabe David Temperante Emmanuel Cabrera Gilbert Atento Godofredo Galuz Jacqueline Evaldez Jeffrey Calanaran Lito Tamayo Litz Constantino Ma. Eliza S. Almeida Marical Zosimo Marites Mendoza Mike Amandy Mylene Sapalo Nelson Cortez Pong Bernardo Ramil Dela Cruz Renato Miranda Rommel Reyes Ronald Cayao Ronel Narvarez Rowel Macapagong Sammy Canton Syril Vicentina William Guittap Marissa Tablante Reymag Parangalan Production coordinators Weng Agrusa Mar Payumo Assistant production coordinator Dave de Guzman Industrial Light & Magic, a Lucasfilm Ltd. company Animation supervisor Cedric Lo Associate producer Lauren Carara Lead CGI animation Kai-Hua Lan CGI animation Mike Beaulieu Heng Gao Bryant Tan Wee Loon Amy Lu Clare Williams Technical support Yan Lin Yeo Production executive Greg Grusby Production supervisor Christopher Kracker Production associate Kevin Bernier Production accountant Michael Giammarese Additional production support Mark Brammeier John Carrillo Michael Gracey Continuity coordinator Bob Revell Continuity checking Barbara Donatelli William Exter Maria Delia Manhit Bob Revell Lynn Singer Story reel and animatic editor Carmen Woods Additional animatic editing Greg Nelson Animatic scanning Tom Pniewski Key background color correction supervisor Ernest Pava Key background color correction Dean T. Stanley Storyboard revisions Rebecca Shen Carlos Spivey Louis Tate Script coordinator Dawn T. Connors Assistant to Mr. Hirsch Eric Garcia Post-production and editing Post-production supervisors Mark Von Der Heide Steve Arenas First assistant editor Karen Hathaway Additional film editing Christopher Gee Art Noda Assistant film editors Jennifer Dolce Denis Dutton ADR supervisor Allyson Bosch Post-production coordinators Mark Bollinger Craig Sawczuk Michael Sokey Track reading Don Barrozo Lee Harting Christine Craig Kent Holaday Denise Whitfield Main titles Susan Bradley End credits Scarlett Letters Post-production sound services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. company, Marin County, California Re-recording mixers Michael Semanick Nathan Nance Supervising sound editor Steve Slanec Sound effects editors Jack Whittaker Jon Borland Ken Fischer Dialogue editor James Spencer Foley editors Christopher Flick Jacob Riehle First assistant sound editor Coya Elliott Sound design assistant Kimberly Patrick Foley artists John Roesch Shelley Roden Foley mixer Scott Curtis Assitant re-recording mixer Tony Villaflor Post-production sound accountant Cathy Shirk General manager Josh Lowden Head of production Jon Null Head of engineering Steve Morris Music Executive music producer Chris Montan Additional music Mark Mancina John Debney Lorne Balfe John Powell Alan Silvestri James Dooley Danny Elfman Randy Newman Christophe Beck Michael Giacchino Brian Tyler Henry Jackman Ramin Djawadi Harry Gregson-Williams James Newton Howard Rupert Gregson-Williams Music orchestrated and conducted by Alan Silvestri William Ross Gavin Greenaway Music recorded and mixed by Michael Farrow Armin Steiner Music editors Tom Carlson Adam Smalley Assistant music editor Paisley Pappé Additional orchestration Bruce Fowler Score contractor Reggie Wilson Music recorded at Abbey Road Studios Air Lyndhurst Studios Music mixed at Remote Control Productions Studio M Brian Tyler Studio 5 Cat Studios James Newton Howard Studio Soundtrack available on Special thanks Walt Disney Animation Studios John Lasseter Ed Catmull Andrew Millstein Peter del Vecho Clark Spencer Stephen Anderson Chris Buck Jared Bush Ron Clements Kevin Deters Nathan Greno Don Hall Byron Howard Jennifer Lee Rich Moore John Musker Dean Wellins Stevie Wermers-Skelton Chris Williams and the staff of Walt Disney Animation Studios This film would have not been possible without the inspiration from the original television series and the work of its talented artists and animators. Domestic prints by International prints by Animation, stories, background, layouts and artwork by Members of the Motion Picture Screen Cartoonists, Local 839 In Association with Road Movies Produktion GmbH © 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Road Movies Produktion GmbH All rights reserved. For the purposes of copyright law in United Kingdom, Walt Disney Pictures and Television and Road Movies Produktion Gmbh were the owners of copyright of this motion picture immediately after it was made. Gravity Falls created by Alex Hirsch. The production team has assured that no paranormal forces or supernatural creatures were harmed in the making of this animated feature film. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and produced at Disney Television Animation Glendale, California. Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Gravity Falls Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney animated films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons